Mi Ultimo Aliento
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Songfic con la cancion My Last Breath de Evanescence. :D Espero que les guste. Ash le confiesa algo a Elisabeth, antes de que el dejara este mundo... Elisabeth X Ash.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen, sino a la empresa de videos Juegos SNK Playmore.**

**Advertencia: Songfic, canción My last breath- (Mi último aliento) de Evanescence. Elisabeth y Ash**

* * *

_**Mi Último Aliento**_

_-Ash POV-_

Sé que fui cruel y malvado, que quise destruir todo a mi paso, nunca puede confesar a nadie que también tengo corazón y sentimientos, por una chica que me quería detener en los torneos. Ella participaba con Benimaru y con Duo, para poder detenerme. Cuando apareció en el torneo de "The King Of Fighters XI" solamente me sorprendí a volver a verla... —Elisabeth—dije sorprendido al ver a mi amiga con la que compartí mi infancia en la mansión.

Cuando esta lucha se ponía intensa casi ganamos pero al fin y acabo fuimos derrotados, Saiki obligándome a que entrara a la puerta que me llevaría al tiempo… Pero no me quería ir tampoco no lo quería escuchar, por unos segundos mi vista se fijaba en aquella mujer de cabellera azulada con un traje elegante y llevaba en su mano un látigo que utiliza para pelear.

Parpadeo dos veces, el monstruo que se encontraba dentro de mi aun me gritaba enojado, —"¡Ash te ordeno que entres ya!" —me gritaba Saiki obligándome a la fuerza.

—"No" —fue mi respuesta ante él, mi cuerpo no se movió, aun seguía mirando a Elisabeth.

— "Te Amo" —fue mi último aliento, pero en ese momento comienzo a desvanecerme como polvo, Elisabeth derramando lagrimas verme como me desvanecía lentamente hasta irme por completo. No me fui ni al pasado, tampoco me quedare con Saiki. Mi decisión fue desaparecer de este mundo.

Mi amiga de la infancia, a quien también la trataba como mi hermana mayor ahora te dije que te amaba, no le tengo miedo a la muerte… Siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte. Guardare eternamente esos recuerdos que vivimos cuando éramos niños. Esto es un "Hasta Luego", nunca será "Adiós". Porque no quiero que pienses que me aleje de ti, siempre estaré ahí pero como un espíritu mas…

_**Espérame amor  
Tu sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo  
Todo lo que quería decir es que te amo y que no tengo miedo  
¿Puedes escucharme?  
¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos?**_

_**Guardo mi último aliento**_  
_**Seguro dentro de mi**_  
_**¿Son todos mis recuerdos de ti**_  
_**Dulce luz de éxtasis que muere aquí esta noche**_

_-Elisabeth POV-_

Pasaron los años y aun recuerdo todo, nuestra infancia en aquella mansión, pero todavía ese momento en donde me dices que –"me amabas"- nunca se borrara de mi memoria… En este momento quisiera un cálido abrazo por parte tuyo, trato de olvidar ese accidente.

—Como deseo que estés a mi lado —dije tristemente, dejo una rosa roja al frente de tu lapida que decía, "Ash Crimson que descanse en paz".

—Yo no quería que esto terminara así Ash —murmure al mirar al atardecer.

—Te extrañare…—dije en voz baja, saliendo del cementerio… Ya nada será igual sin ti Ash Crimson.

_**Extrañaré el invierno  
Un mundo de cosas frágiles  
Búscame en el bosque blanco  
Escondida en un árbol hueco (ven a encontrarme)  
Sé que me escuchas  
Puedo probarlo en tus lágrimas **_

-_Elisabeth POV-_

Llego a mi departamento, me cambio de vestimenta de mi traje de luto a un traje poco colorido y normal, como una remera blanca con unos jeans azules. Me acerco a mi cocina y de la heladera saco una botella de vino, agarro una copa y me sirvo el vino en ella. Me siento en mi sofá cómodo y me quedo mirando las fotos que estaban arriba de la mesa.

—Como tú me dijiste me amas…Olvidaste oír de mi boca lo que yo pensaba—dije dando un sorbo a mi copa de vino.

Cierro mis ojos por unos minutos, —¡Nunca quise que esta pesadilla pasara, no así! —grite lanzando mi copa de vino hacia el suelo.

Me acuesto en mi sofá quedándome completamente dormida…

_**Guardo mi último aliento  
Seguro dentro de mi  
¿Son todos mis recuerdos de ti?  
Dulce luz de éxtasis que muere aquí esta noche**_

_**Cerrando los ojos para desaparecer  
Ruegas por que tus sueños te dejen aquí  
Pero aun así despiertas y sabes la verdad  
No hay nadie ahí**_

-_Elisabeth POV-_

Escucho que alguien me llamaba desde mi sueño, abro mis ojos rápidamente y no encuentro a nadie adentro de mi departamento por unos minutos creí que era tu voz llamándome desde el más allá.

—Se que en algún momento nos volveremos a ver—murmure estando acostada en mi sofá, encuentro tu foto en mis brazos. Me percate al encontrar este marco con tu foto, una sonrisa se me dibujo en mis labios y una lagrima paso por mi mejilla.

—Estás conmigo—dije en voz baja y mirando tu foto.

—Ahora sé que no estoy sola, se que estas a mi lado. —Decía cerrando mis ojos y volví a dormir, oí tu voz otra vez pero esta vez me decía —"_Buenas Noches, amor"_—.

_**Di buenas noches  
No tengas miedo  
Llamándome, llamándome mientras te decoloras**_

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

_N/A: Y ¿qué les pareció, cursi, demasiado romántica :D… Dejen Reviews :P  
_


End file.
